O encontro com o passado
by IY-KG4ever
Summary: UA - O que você faria se você ajudasse uma amiga em um emcontro, e acabasse despertando lembranças de um passado doloroso?Descubra o que Kagome fez e como enfrentou a situação.
1. O sonho, o telefonema e o encontro

Ele se aproxima lentamente dela e diz:

- Kagome eu te amo!

- Também te amo!

Ele se aproxima lentamente para um beijo quando chega a poucos centímetros de distancia.

TRIM ! TRIM ! TRIM ! – o telefone toca

- Que droga!Que horas são? - dizia Kagome de mau-humor pegando o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira praguejando por seu sonho ter sido interrompido.

8:30 da manhã – repetia ela mentalmente

Ela estende a mão para o telefone e o pega

- Alô?O que você quer?

- Kagome??Desculpe, eu acordei você??

- Ah, oi Sangô....sim, você me acordou, mas já que eu atendi, diga o que você quer...

- Desculpe...bom, lembra que você disse que não queria assumir os negócios da família e que você queria fazer faculdade e tal?

- Uhum...

- E que você disse que não sabia qual profissão iria seguir?

- Sangô chegue logo ao ponto, que eu quero voltar a dormir! – dizia Kagome já irritada

- Ta!Eu achei um emprego perfeito pra você!

Ai meu deus lá vai! – praguejava Kagome mentalmente

- E qual seria??

- Chefe de cozinha!E ainda você poderia fazer a faculdade de gastronomia!

Até que não é má idéia – pensava Kagome

- Gostei!Mas porque você me ligou a essa hora da manhã pra me dizer isso?

- Bem.....é porque eu tava falando com um amigo meu sobre o seu problema né?Ai ele tem um restaurante e esta precisando de uma chefe de cozinha pra que ele possa inaugurar o restaurante e pra eu não esquecer eu já te disse agora.....e além disso não é tão cedo assim...

- Por Kami Sangô você não é de se esquecer dessas coisas!Deve ter mais coisa pra você me contar e que você não agüenta de ansiedade pra me dizere você sabe muito bem que eu durmo até mais tarde de fim de semana.

Droga!Ela me conhece muito bem... – praguejava Sangô mentalmente

- Hehe...é que sabe esse amigo que eu te falei?

Kagome suspira

- Sei...

- Bom, ele me convidou pra sair e eu disse que sim....mas eu não sei como agir....é que eu gosto muito dele... – dizia Sangô com a voz chorosa.

- Ai ai...ele é que tipo de cara?

- Ele é educado, gentil....mas é um pouco pervertido..

- Pervertido como?

- Ele pergunta pra toda moça bonita que ele encontra se ela quer ter um filho dele...

- O que???Como é que você pode gostar de um tipo desse?

- Não sei...eu só sei que eu gosto dele - diz Sangô com uma voz chorosa.

Ai ai....olha onde ela se meteu...mas esse estilo me lembra alguém a deixa quieto – pensa Kagome mentalmente

- Bom, em primeiro lugar você tem de colocar uma roupa decotada, tipo um blusa ou um vestido...se você optar pela blusa com uma saia não muito curta e nem muito longa.

- Será que eu podia ir ai pra você me ajudar, é que eu não tenho roupas desse tipo....

Nota mental, fazer compras com a Sangô mais vezes – disse Kagome mentalmente

- Ta bom....que horas você vai vir?

- Pode ser agora?

- Vem logo antes que eu mude de idéia...

- Muito obrigado!Eu fico te devendo essa!

- Ta ta....tchau

- Tchau

Kagome desliga o telefone suspirando, depois se levanta da cama e vai até o banheiro tomar um banho rápido.

- E essa ela também pode gostar de um pervertido...

Kagome fica 10 minutos no banho (n/a: nossa!nem eu tomo banho taum rápido....ai q comentário inútil X-P) e sai, escova os dentes e depois vai por uma roupa.

Kagome tinha olhos de um roxo profundo (n/a: eu sei q essa naum eh a cor dos olhos dela, mas a fic eh minha e eu acho essa cor linda) e puros como uma pedra presiosa, corpo esbelto e cabelos pretos azulados, simplesmente deslumbrante.Ela pega uma blusa lilás com mangas meio transparente e leves com um corpete decotado, um mini-shorts jeans meio cinza colado e uma sandália baixa branca e transparente e veste.

Depois, pega algumas roupas (que são muitas) mais provocantes para Sangô , depois vai até a cozinha e faz um lanche para comer com um suco de laranja.

Assim que Kagome termina de comer, a campainha da porta toca.

Kagome suspira, e vai atender a porta.

- Oi K-chan! – diz uma mulher linda mais tímida, tinhas os cabelos castanhos escuros amarrados com uma fita rosa, olhos de um verde esmeralda claro e tão límpidos quanto a pedra, usava uma blusa baby look rosa e um shorts não muito curto preto em um corpo esbelto.

- Oi Sangô, vamos entre eu já separei algumas roupas.

- Muito obrigada K-chan você não sabe como eu estou agradecida!

- Claro que sei!Você ta numa animação só, e aposto que esta toda nervosa não é? – fala Kagome sarcástica.

Sangô fica vermelha e não diz nada.

- Vamos Sangô, eu vou te deixar perfeita!

Kagome puxa Sangô até o seu quarto e vasculha as roupas até que.......

- Olha eu tenho uma perfeita pra você!

Kagome pega uma blusa regata decotada de seda preta com um dragão desenhado em prata com strass do lado, uma saia não muito curta, mas que revelava bastante as pernas de quem veste também de seda preta e com strass na região da cintura, mas de tecido mais grosso fazendo parecer um vestido curtinho.

- Ai K-chan você não acha que você está exagerando?? – pergunta uma Sangô muito vermelha vendo a roupa que ia usar.

- Não fui eu que escolhi um pretendente pervertido....mas antes de mais nada você tem de seguir umas regras...

- Que regras??

- Essas roupas vão deixar o cara com água na boca, então se ele tenta algo indevido não exite em reclamar ou bater nele, ok?

- O-ok.....

- Ah! E mais uma coisa não vá pra cama com ele no primeiro encontro, ouviu!?

- Vo-vo-cê ta loca Kagome!?Como você pode achar isso de mim??? – diz Sangô mais vermelha que um pimentão e completamente envergonhada.

- Eu não acho isso de você, mas eu nem conheço o cara ele pode querer "algo mais" com você, se ele te forçar a algo não exite em gritar e se debater, e não o deixe levar você para o apartamento dele!!!

- Ta-ta bom...você parece até que tem experiência no assunto...

Sangô percebendo o que falou tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Me desculpe K-chan!

- Não se preocupe....bom que horas é o encontro?

- Ao meio-dia, no horário de almoço.

- Ta certo.....bom, você vai tomar um banho de banheira com hidro e sais aqui em casa, demore o quanto quiser (mas não mais do que o horario do encontro), depois eu te ajudo com o resto, se sobra tempo eu te dou mais umas dicas, ok?

- Ok – disse uma mais animada Sangô.

Sangô vai para o banheiro para o seu banho relaxante e tranca a porta.

Kagome vai até a sala e "arria" no sofá

- Só espero que de tudo certo.... – diz Kagome com um suspiro.

CONTINUA......

E ai gostaram??odiaram??Deixem reviews please!!!!!!!!!!

B-jos!


	2. A lembrança, o telefonema e as duvidas

Oie!!Bom,vou colocar uma legenda aqui, ok?Pra facilitar a leitura...

_blah blah_ - pensamento

- blah blah – fala

Blah blah – narração

- - - - - - - - - - - passagem de tempo

(n/a: blah blah) – comentário inútil da autora...hehehe

* * *

Enquanto Sangô tomava o banho Kagome pensava 

_Por que depois de tanto tempo eu não consigo esquecê-lo? O que, que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Fazia tanto tempo que eu não sonhava com ele......Miroku, porque você fez aquilo?  
_

Kagome estava com o olhar triste, e queria muito chorar, mas agüentou firme

_Não é hora para se lamentar!Você tem que ajudar a sua amiga......se você não pode ter um relacionamento você vai ajudar a sua amiga a ter!Falando nisso eu nem perguntei o nome do cara pra ela..._

Kagome ficou refletindo por um bom tempo sobre tudo, a lembrança, o encontro.......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quando ela resolve ver o relógio..... 10:30 da manhã!!!

Kagome corre até o banheiro e bate na porta.

- Sangô!!Anda logo, se não, não vai dar tempo de se arrumar!!

- Já vou!Eu tava saindo agora!

Depois de 5 minutos, Sangô sai embrulhada em uma toalha em com os cabelos pingando

- Bom, primeiro vamos secar esse cabelo, seda molhada não deve ser muito bom, não é? – diz Kagome sarcástica

- E-é .....

- Vem cá

Kagome puxa Sangô de volta ao banheiro e pega uma toalha e uma escova.

- Vamos primeiro secar direito com uma toalha, e depois eu penso no penteado, ta bom?

- Ta!

Kagome pegou a toalha e começou a secar o cabelo de sua amiga, depois de tirar o excesso de água Kagome penteia os cabelos da amiga enquanto pensa um pouco no penteado.

- Sangô, como você acha que vai ficar melhor, seu cabelo preso em um coque com fios soltos ou ele solto mesmo???

- Acho que preso deve ficar melhor, não é?

- É....acho que você tem razão, mas vamos primeiro colocar a roupa que depois eu faço o penteado.

- Ta.

Kagome e Sangô se dirigem para o quarto, enquanto a amiga vestia a roupa Kagome resolveu perguntar o nome do "pervertido".

- Sangô você não me disse o nome dele, né?

- É....o nome dele é....

TRIM! TRIM! TRIM! - telefone começa a tocar.

- Pera um pouco Sangô

Kagome pega o telefone.

- Alô?

- K-chan?Há quanto tempo....

- Quem é?

- Nossa você me deixa muito magoado de não lembrar de seu...... "ex-ficante". - diz a pessoa do outro lado sárcastica.

Kagome fecha os olhos por um instante e diz.

- Kouga??Há quanto tempo!!! – diz Kagome rindo do que ele disse – Aquela "pequena" farça que agente monto pra tirar o Houjo do meu pé no colégio funcionou muito bem, né?

Kouga riu.

- O que fez você se lembrar de sua amiga de trapalhadas Kagome "a arranjadora de confusões"(n/a: que denominação feia, né??)?

Kouga novamente riu.

- É que...bom, eu nem sei como dizer...

Kagome percebeu uma certa apreensão na voz de Kouga.

- Kouga, você está me deixando preocupada!O que aconteceu? - diz Kagome com uma evidente irritação na voz.

- Não precisa se preocupar, não é nada de ruim pelo contrário.....é que...lembra da Ayame?

- Aquela youkai que me odiava porque eu tava sempre perto de você e que tinha uma quedinha por você??

- É essa mesmo...e não é mais uma quedinha e ela não te odeia mais.....nós vamos nos casar semana que vem!

Kagome quase caiu pra trás, só não caiu porque se segurou na mesinha ao lado, mas logo se recuperou.

- Opa!!Me parece que aquele youkai lobo garanhão que eu conheci está se aposentando.....isso me lembra a festa de despedida de solteiro... – diz Kagome rindo sarcástica, Kagome tinha certeza que Kouga tinha ficado vermelho.

Kouga riu sem-graça.

- Pois é...me apaixonei.....e queria te convidar pra ser madrinha do casamento!

Kagome estava quase chorando de emoção, enquanto Sangô que estava excluída da conversa olhava preocupada para a amiga.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito seu bocó!(n/a: que expressão mais brega, né?X-P) E quero ser madrinha do seu filhotinho(a) também ouviu!? – diz Kagome com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

- Kouga!Vem logo que eu to te esperando na cama!

Kagome ouviu alguém chamar ao longe no telefone, quase riu com o que ela falou mas resolveu se conter.

- Mas é claro!Agora eu tenho que ir que a Ayame ta me chamando e o convite oficial logo chega ai. Beijos K-chan!

- Pra você também lobinho, corre lá garanhão!

Kouga disse algo incompreensível antes de desligar o telefone.

Kagome vai até Sangô limpando as lágrimas e rindo.

- O que aconteceu K-chan? – diz Sangô visivelmente preocupada.

- O meu melhor amigo dos tempos do colégio, o Kouga vai se casar e me convidou pra ser madrinha! – diz Kagome quase pulando de alegria.

- Nossa!Que bom K-chan!

- Agora vamos voltar ao seu encontro, sim?Vamos que eu vou fazer o seu penteado.

Nisso já eram umas 11:30.Kagome deixou Sangô deslumbrante, e ainda passou uma sombra brilhante, mas discreta e um batom rosado em Sangô, além de emprestar uma sandália prata de tiras trançadas e salto alto.

- Pronto!Agora corre que você já esta atrasada. – diz Kagome olhando o relógio 11:45 da manhã - Não esqueça das minhas dicas e pelo amor de deus me devolva essas roupas intactas! - disse Kagome já rindo

- Ta! E mais uma vez brigada K-chan! - disse Sangô ignorando o comentário da amiga.

Sangô sai correndo pela porta.

Kagome balança a cabeça, antes de perceber.

- Xih!Eu esqueci de pergunta de novo o nome dele!Ah....mas a essa altura do campeonato ela me conta depois quando ela voltar do encontro....

_Agora tenho que me preocupar com o que eu vou vestir no casamento do Kouga...  
_

* * *

E ai gostaram?odiaram? Deixem rewies, please!!! 

DanyMoon: Obrigada pela dica sobre as rewies!!!E sim, eu sou nova por aqui, por isso por favor sejam legais comigo!Hehehehe...e desculpa, acho que ainda vai demorar mais um capitulo ou dois para você saber como foi o encontro e com quem foi....

B-jos!


End file.
